Traditional systems load media guidance data and generate user interface elements for media assets based on fixed rules. For example, cover art, title and a brief description may be loaded and generated for display for all user interface elements in a media guidance display screen, including those user interface elements that are associated with media assets the user has accessed in the past. Thus, traditional systems fail to maximize available bandwidth for transmission of media asset descriptions, present only relevant functionality and efficiently generate a media guidance display screen.